My Moony, my beautiful Moony
by lossom-the-naive-romantic
Summary: Slash between my two ultimate characters Moony and Padfoot. They have an argument but hoefully all goes well in the end.


Disclaimer: I can't own anything like this because, well, if I did why would I be writing it on a fan fiction website rather than in one of my books. (Which aren't mine.)

Summery: Slash between the cutest possible couple in the whole of HP. Well one of the cutest couples. Sirius and Remus. One accident how does that help them?

Warnings: SLASH! Between Sirius and Remus. I call them Padfoot and Moony. Very fluffy a little sad at one point but all goes right eventually.

**My Moony. My beautiful Moony:**

Padfoot's POV

There was 15 minutes till the full moon would set. The three aware Maurauders were always on edge during this time. Padfoot knew Moony was going to be difficult the wolf didn't want to leave. It was as though time froze and Padfoot saw everything in slow motion. He saw Moony towering over Prongs and he knew what he had to do but…

He lurched forward tackling Moony and throwing him into the nearest tree and knocking him effectively into unconsciousness. Prongs and Wormtail change into their normal forms the danger was gone now. Prongs was hurt bad, it had been a rough night.

"Go to the castle. I'll deal with Moony. GO!" he yelled. Of course he wanted Prongs safe he had loyalty to his friends.

But Moony was different. He was special. As soon as they were well out of sight Padfoot collapsed next to his friend and pulled him into a firm hold.

He stroked the hurt head.

"My Moony. My beautiful Moony." He sobbed. His Moony was dying because of him.

"Don't leave me! At least live to give me a chance to tell you I…L…I love you."

The creature Padfoot was holding suddenly shrunk and changes into the beautiful 16-year-old that had honey blonde shimmeringly pale with a pale and young but (sadly) heavily scarred body. Padfoot turned they limp body in his arms to face him and he swept the blonde's soft hair out of his face.

"Oh my Moony. My beautiful Moony." He rocked his love back and forth in his arms.

Moony's POV

Moony opened his eyes and felt wetness on his face and a warm dryness of another body next to him cradling him. He shut his eyes tightly again and hoped beyond hope that it was Padfoot that was holding him. He then opened one eyes and then the other to see Padfoot rather wet and pained face directly above his. And slowly he noticed the strong arms that were holding him very tightly. They were only wearing boxers (it made their transformations easier) and their bare skin was rubbing slightly together.

"Padfoot?" Moony asked wincing as a pain shoot up the back of his head.

Padfoot looked down and saw a small smile spread across his face. And he pulled the werewolf to him again his heart welling up with relief.

"Shouldn't we be in the castle by now?" Moony asked trying desperately not to look at the perfect body that was clinging to him.

"I suppose. I'll carry you. And NO arguing you're to weak. Now arms around my neck." Padfoot said curtly not wanting or expecting a response.

Moony had to admit that he absolutely loved it when Padfoot took charge.

Padfoot's POV

Padfoot felt Moony's spindly and smooth arms weave their way around his neck and Moony's head lean heavily onto his shoulder and his light warm breath spread across Padfoot's shoulder. He shivered.

Padfoot slowly trudged back to the castle. They were around half way back when Moony out his hand on Padfoot's face and made him stop walking and turn his head to face to Moony's.

"Thank you." Moony said smiling then slowly trailing his hand down Padfoot's face, the neck and finally sliding down his shoulder. Where he started drawing small simple shapes lovingly.

Padfoot was supremely turned on and had to force himself to start walking again. They (well that's a lie Padfoot) walked into the Hospital wing and Madame Pomfry attended to his wounds while raising and eyebrow as to why four boys all dressed in boxers had managed to wound themselves relatively grievously but said not a word just before chasing Padfoot to bed. And focusing on Moony.

Padfoot's POV

In the coming days Padfoot would visit Moony 2 or 3 times a mostly during his breaks of during lunch and dinner and always after school. Mostly Moony was asleep when he arrived. One visit he arrived and saw Moony asleep and as he sat there he watched his friend. Just before he left he felt the miraculously urge to kiss Moony. So he did. He kissed Moony softly on his forehead and wandered off.

"Did you just kiss my forehead?" a voice came from behind the curtain he had just left.

"And what if I did?" Padfoot said as he turned back to him with his heart in mouth as he replied softly and walked back to his friend.

He leaned onto the white painted railings of the bed and smiled at his friend.

In response Moony sat up and crawled to other end of the bed (where Padfoot was leaning) and sat in a kneeling position smiling at Padfoot. It was then that Padfoot noticed how close their faces really were. The smiles dropped off their faces and their eyes each held a look that was completely indescribable.

"Padfoot." Moony murmured.

They kissed it was the most blissful moment in Padfoot's whole life. They pulled away from one another and looked into each other's eyes consoling each other's fears.

Padfoot came around the bed and held Moony in his arms and pushed the smaller boy down with a long kiss. As their lips touched Moony sighed and moaned as Padfoot slowly licked the lips of his new found favourite person. Moony opened his lips and waited Padfoot slipped his tongue and exploring, tasting, feeling the softness.

"My Moony. My beautiful Moony." Padfoot murmured.

"Yes your Moony. Always yours."

Padfoot groaned in absolute orgasmic agony. He felt himself grow in his pants.

"Slow down tiger. I'm still in the Hospital Wing. You horny bugger you." Moony chuckled into his shoulder.

"Sorry."

Eventually they curled up together and simply felt.

"I have to go." Padfoot said and left.

Padfoot's POV

Padfoot would return as often as was physically possible. The night before Moony was to be discharged. They lay together, Moony curled into Padfoot. Moony was tracing his fingers over Padfoot's stomach. Padfoot stroked away at Moony's hair.

"Sirius." Moony said looking up at Padfoot.

"Yes?" Padfoot replied concerned Moony never called him Sirius.

"Do you like me? I mean you don't have to love me just like me. I don't want to be another fling. Sirius." Moony asked him tearfully.

Padfoot pulled the terrified boy into him and held him close.

"I love you. I love you so much Moony. I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Sirius no. Don't say such things. I am so scared that you will hurt me. Please, please." Moony pleaded softly.

Padfoot was slowly angering. But he had treated anyone he love really badly no wonder Moony was afraid.

"I love you. I love your messy hair, your childish grin, your wonderful body and how you hold me. I love you everything about you. I can't lose you." Moony was now sitting up and letting his tears run freely.

Padfoot was angry. _Why am I crying?_ He was too angry to notice his own actions. He slipped out of the bed and wound he was back to Gryffindor Tower. How he did get there was still a mystery.

"Where have you been?" Prongs asked him casually as he entered their dorm.

In reply Padfoot collapsed onto his bed and started to sob.

"What's wrong mate? You never cry?" Prongs said really concerned.

"Nothing."

"Padfoot. Really?"

"I'm in love."

Prongs laughed at this and said, "If Moony were here he'd laugh and fall off his bed." He was trying to comfort Padfoot by this only seemed to make him cry harder.

They left him to himself he would get better. Gradually Padfoot stopped crying and his sadness turned to bitterness.

_He loved Moony. Why could Moony. Not just accept that!_

Padfoot's POV

The next day Padfoot stormed around the castle avoiding poor Moony as though he had some terribly infectious disease that would kill him. And every time he would see the dear Moony he would feel a dreadful pang of guilt but would turn away angrily. The lessons went by in a blur for both the lovers and when the somewhat traumatic day was drawing to an end the two found the selves in the deserted (other than them) common room. Padfoot was packing away his schoolbooks when he eventually looked up to see Moony sitting peacefull on the other end of the room with a book on transfiguration.

He had turned away to walk into the dorm passage to go to bed when he heard "You're the only one who ever really understood me. You could always make me smile or laugh when I was sad. But it's over and I was a fool to think I could have you as mine."

"Don't be ridiculas." Padfoot replied rather scathingly.

In truth what Moony had said had struck a nerve.

"No I am not. I am sorry. I am not good enough for you. You deserve some one who you can love in public. Some one who is full. Not some one you have to keep in secret. I should just be locked up some where, where I can not hurt any one for that seems to be other only thing I am fairly talented at." Moony was now standing and his tears were slowly dripping down his face.

"You have never hurt anyone or thing. Everyone who has ever met you knows that you are capable of copious amounts of love. Everyone deserves to be loved and understood. You have a little furry problem and you can hurt yourself like that. And when you are hurt I want to be the one taking care of you. I want to be the one who is guarding your bed making sure you are safely tucked away in bed. I want to protect you, to hold you tight so that if some one tries to hurt you they would have to kill me first and even then I would come back as a ghost and haunt them. I want to be the only one ever allowed to touch you or look at you or kiss you. I want to feel your hands stroking my chest when we are in bed late at night. I want to own you, I want to know you, protect you. And love you." Padfoot felt this all pour out of him without really thinking he simply spoke his heart out.

Moony collapsed onto the couch that was behind him. Padfoot didn't know what to do (so being Padfoot he simply stood randomly).

"I knew you would say that."

"I failed."

"What?"

"I never wanted anyone to ever hurt you and in the end I am the one who ends up hurting you." Padfoot said through his hands, which were holding his head.

"Lets go to bed. We are both exhausted and we'll feel better in the morning." Moony said logically.

As usual he was right Padfoot was dead on his feet. They went up stairs and crawled into the respective beds (to Padfoots dismay).

He slept dreamlessly. He had been to drained from being angry at Moony. He never knew how hard it was to be angry with some one you loved.

He awoke the next morning to a pair of extremely big amber coloured eyes that he knew all too well.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" Moony said with his hand over Padfoot's mouth to stop him making a noise. He had crawled onto Padfoot's stomach and was lying dead on top of him with his hands folded underneath his head.

Padfoot smiled cheekily and grabbed Moony by the waist and rolled him over and whispered into his lover's ear "I'm always ontop."

In response Moony giggled very girly like.

They kissed. Make-up kisses were always the best. People let out their anger and it's very sexy when Moony does it.

"I missed you. Okay no I missed your lips way more than you." Moony joked as he stroked his lover's face.

Padfoot laughed.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not I'm laughing at the fact that you prefer my lips to me."

Padfoot was contemplating saying 'I love you' but it could turn out rather disastrously.

"What's wrong?" Moony said noticing his boyfriend's indecision.

"I can't decide on something."

"I love you too, Sirius Black." Moony said before Padfoot really had to think about it.


End file.
